


I'll never forget you

by consultantjim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Post 7x17, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/pseuds/consultantjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts about the new development in Case: Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt: "Could you do the missing scene where Sam and Dean leave the psyche ward and how Dean reacted to the new not sane Cass?" I've tried my best!

_“We can’t just leave him behind.”_

These words can’t get out of Deans head, although he tries to lock them away.

He can’t. There’s feeling inside of him. He couldn’t quite classify this emotion up till now. But now he knows that it’s guilt he’s feeling. Slowly it gets stronger until he can’t bear it.

They drive away from the psyche ward and he can’t focus on driving. He has to stop. Sam looks at him knowingly, but doesn’t say anything.

Dean’s glad about that. Sam stays in the car as Dean takes a walk outside. He knows what they, especially he had done, is wrong. One moment he defended Cas. The next he left him behind.

He can’t even explain his changeability in this point.

What is he doing? Is this right, like normal?

No, delete normal. Their life isn’t normal and their actions never ever will be. Dean sighs; also he doesn’t know how he feels about him.

As Cas walked into the water, Dean could have cried, but instead he numbed his pain with alcohol and didn’t want to care about anyone, because he didn’t want to get hurt. This is why he constructed a wall around him long ago.

But at this point it was too late. Cas had already broken through this wall and Dean is lost. Dean doesn’t know how this had happened. How he’d began to love Cas, to care about him.

He only knows that at some point his feelings towards Cas got stronger and he just can’t help himself thinking that he wants to run his fingers through Cas’ hair and want to kiss him on his soft lips.

He’d ever wondered how it would be to kiss Castiel. And then the first and only time they’d kissed was brief but so soft. Dean could feel days after this still Cas’ lips on his. They’d never talked about it and maybe they’ll never will.

But Dean is happy with this little kiss, it’s enough for him. To only know that this has happened. Of course Dean wants more moments like this, more kisses, more touches, more of everything. But now is such a bad time to tell Cas his feelings.

He thinks Cas is in the psyche ward safer than with him and Sam.

There they can take care of him what Dean and Sam can’t. Not now. One day they’ll be reunited; Team Free Will. But not now. Dean begins to feel more and more lonely. The days he spent with Cas, reminds him of the old days; where they’d hunted and had rebelled against the angelic plan to begin the apocalypse. But these days are gone now.

Dean knows if they find a cure, they’ll free Cas from there. And as he gets in the car, he knows it will be soon, because he will try his very best to get Cas right next to him again.

Where he belongs.

And he'll never forget him, Castiel will always be in his heart.


End file.
